


El herrero y el principe

by Babynicki11



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alpha Atem, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega Yugi Muto, Prince Mutou Yuugi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babynicki11/pseuds/Babynicki11
Summary: Yugi es el príncipe Omega de un gran y próspero reino que está en edad de contraer matrimonioAigami es el alfa que fue escogido para ser su futuro esposoYami es solo el hijo del herrero del puebloUn día Yugi posa sus ojos en el joven herrero ¿Que ocurrirá a partir de ese momento?
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Reino de Vigrid

El sol estaba saliendo anunciando un nuevo día, los rayos del sol cubrian todo el lugar y entraban por las ventanas de los hogares de las personas

La gente del pueblo comenzaban su rutina diaria, los establecimientos abrían sus puertas y los pequeños puestos eran colocados en sus lugares

— un nuevo día, otro día lleno de trabajo

En una de las muchas cabañas un joven alfa de cabello en forma de estrella y de aproximadamente 19 años preparaba todo para comenzar

La cabaña contaba con un taller y un molino que lo ayudaba en su trabajo, la herrería

— Yami, despertaste temprano — dijo un hombre algo mayor, padre del joven

— te dije que yo me encargaría del taller, tú debes estar en cama hasta que mejores

— no puedo dejarte hacer todo el trabajo, debemos terminar el pedido del jefe de guardias del palacio

El hombre trabajaba en una espada que le había sido ordenada, no sabían la razón del pedido y según el guardia no era de su incumbencia

— te ayudaré

— no es necesario, tendré la espada lista en una hora y habrá que llevarla hasta el palacio, mejor arreglate un poco, tú te encargas de entregarla   
.  
.  
.  
En las grandes montañas que rodean vigrid se encuentran el castillo donde viven el actual rey y su hijo, el príncipe Yugi

En una de las enormes habitaciones el príncipe era vestido para la llegada de una persona muy importante

— podría usar otro traje, este está muy apretado

— lo siento pero son órdenes de tu padre — respondió un Omega rubio de ojos cafés que se encargaba de vestirlo

Yugi se miraba en el espejo que había frente a él, el hombre a quien le entregaría su vida llegaría en una horas

— deberías sentirte algo aliviado, al menos tendrás unos cuantos meses de libertad hasta la boda

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta, en ella estaba el rey, el rubio hizo una reverencia y Yugi solo

— puedes retirarte Joseph debo hablar con mi hijo

El rubio salio de la habitación dejando solo al rey y Yugi

— hijo dentro de una horas llegara el príncipe Aigami del reino Vijam espero que estés listo y lo recibas de la mejor manera

— si padre — respondió Yugi mientras hacía una reverencia

— Seto y Yusei te acompañarán todo el tiempo para que no tengas que preocuparte

Yugi solo asentía a lo dicho por su padre

— El regalo para el príncipe Aigami llegará en una hora, una hermosa espada hecha por el mejor herrero del pueblo, deberás entregársela cuando esté aquí

Yugi solo escuchaba las instrucciones dichas por su padre como si fuera la primera vez que las oía, había sido preparado para ese día durante todo su vida

— si padre   
.  
.  
.  
.

Yami cabalgaba en su caballo a través del pueblo con dirección al castillo

— papá se esmero mucho en la espada, es uno de sus mejores trabajos

Solo le tomaría unos cuantos minutos llegar hasta el palacio, llevaba su mejor ropa e incluso había arreglado su cabello que desafiaba a la gravedad

En su bolsa llevaba un sobre con lo que parecía ser una carta que según las instrucciones de su padre era su entrada al castillo

— aceleremos el paso Gaia

El cabello se paró en sus patas traseras para relinchar y comenzar a galopar a toda velocidad con dirección al castillo 

Continuará


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi caminaba por el pasillo mientras era acompañado por sus primos Seto y Yusei

Su primo seto, un alfa que estaba orgulloso de serlo y que tenía el trabajarlo de protegerlo ante todo lo que quisiera dañarlo

Su primo yusei, sorpresivamente este era un Omega, un Omega raro según su padre ya que en vez de querer hacer los labores típicos de uno prefería pasar largas horas practicando con su espada o montando a un enorme dragón al que llamaba "polvo de estrellas"

— tus lecciones de magia son en cinco minutos después de eso tendrás que prepararte para la fiesta de bienvenida del príncipe Aigami — dijo seto

— si — respondió Yugi

Al llegar a una puerta los tres fueron recibidos por un joven beta de cabello gris que leía un libro

— buenos días maestro durbe

— puntual como siempre señorito Yugi, retomaremos la clase desde la última lección   
.  
.  
.  
Solo tardó unos minutos en llegar a la entrada del castillo donde fue detenido por un par de guardias

— soy el hijo del herrero, vengo a entregar la espada que ordenaron

Yami mostró la espada junto con la carta que le habían entregado

Los guardias se apartaron dejándolo pasar

Yami dejo Gaia atado a un árbol cercano y se adentro al castillo

Al entrar casi se le caía la quijada, el lugar parecía mucho más grande por dentro, todo se veía tan valioso y frágil que creía que si tocaba algo lo rompería

— la espada ya está aquí

El rey apareció a través del umbral de una puerta, Yami hizo una reverencia al estar frente el

— aquí está la espada que ordenó

El rey tomó la espada y la saco de su funda, era muy hermosa, el pomo, la empuñadura y la guarda eran doradas y tenía una forma similar a un ave con sus alas desplegadas

— es un muy buen trabajo, tu y tu familia serán recompensados con un buen pago

— gracias su majestad

El rey regreso la espada a su funda y se la entrego a un guardia cercano

— dentro de unas horas se celebrará una fiesta de bienvenida, tu y tu familia están invitados, consideralo como un pago extra

Yami hizo otra reverencia como gesto de agradecimiento  
.  
.  
.  
Un carruaje tirado por caballos estaba a algunos metros del castillo

En una de los costados del carruaje había una especie de escudo que parecía una ojo rodeado por una serie de sombras

Dentro de él había un joven alfa de piel bronceada, ojos dorados y pelo color verde azulado oscuro con puntas en la parte trasera y dos puntas similares a cuernos, además de dos coletas con anillos dorados

— llegaremos al castillo en poco tiempo su majestad

Frente a él uno de sus guardaespaldas, un rubio de la misma clase que el de ojos púrpura y piel blanca

— esta bien jack, espero que mi prometido este listo para recibirme — respondió el de cabello azulado

Continuará


	3. Chapter 3

— ¿una fiesta en el castillo?

Yami le contaba a su padre lo que ocurrió cuando fue a entregar la espada

— que gran honor que el rey nos haya invitado

— no es necesario que vayamos, ya me dieron el pago — respondió Yami

— por favor hijo es una oportunidad única, debemos ir además puede ser una buena oportunidad para que conozcas a una buena mujer o chico

Sería imposible persuadir a su padre, era un hombre muy terco

— por favor papá, aún necesitas descansar además no crees que eres un poco viejo para esas fiestas

— ¿viejo?!!! . . . No olvides quien ganó nuestro última pelea jovencito   
.  
.  
.  
Un carruaje se detuvo en las puertas del castillo y junto a ellas esperaban el rey, Yugi y los guardias del castillo

La puerta se abrio y del carruaje bajo Aigami Diva, heredero al trono del reino de Vijam y gracias al matrimonio con Yugi, Futuro Rey de Vigrid

— Bienvenido príncipe Aigami

El rey se acercó a su futuro yerno para recibirlo de la mejor manera

— es un placer para mí el estar aquí, le presento a mi guardaespaldas Jack Atlas, mis otros sirvientes llegarán mañana

— hasta su llegada tiene a los trabajadores del palacio a su disposición

Yugi veía como su padre y su "futuro esposo" hablaban, por alguna razón no podía ver directamente a Aigami, si intentaba hacerlo algo en su interior le decía que dejara de hacerlo

— le presento a mi hijo Yugi, su futuro esposo

—Bi. . . Bienvenido señor Aigami

Yugi recibió una sonrisa por parte de Aigami

— también están sus guardaespaldas mis sobrinos Seto, Yusei, y su omega de compañía Joseph

El guardaespaldas de Aigami los miro a todos, el Omega rubio no le llamo la atención pero al verlo sintió que alguien intentaba prenderle fuego con la mirada

— ¿que estás viendo?— pregunto seto

— seto!!!— grito el Rey ante la falta de respeto de su sobrino

— . . . lo siento — se disculpó Seto

Siguió mirándolos hasta que se topó con yusei, esos ojos azules y ese cabello negro con las líneas amarillas le parecían irresistibles

Yusei comenzó a ponerse nervioso cuando se dió cuenta que no dejaba de mirarlo

Jack solo sonrió y le guiño un ojo

— creo que le gustas — dijo Joey  
.  
.  
.  
Las horas pasaron, la noche cayo y la celebración a la que habían sido invitados estaba por comenzar

Un gran número de carruajes atravesaban el pueblo con dirección hacia el castillo

En una de las habitaciones del castillo Yugi era preparado para la celebración

— ese traje que trajo Aigami para ti te queda muy bien

Yugi se miraba al espejo, el traje en tonalidades azules y moradas lograba sacar a relucir su cuerpo

— ¿ocurre algo malo?, te ves triste— pregunto joey

— es solo que . . . siempre creí que me enamoraría a primera vista de mi futuro esposo pero no me gusta Aigami, cuando lo ví por primera vez sentí algo terrible dentro de mi

—tal vez solo fue tu lado omega sintiéndose intimidado por el alfa que es el, ahora vamos es hora de tu entrada

Después de estar listo, Yugi fue escoltado hasta la entrada del enorme salón donde todos esperaban a la pareja

— aquí estás mi lindo prometido

Aigami le mostró su brazo para que Yugi lo tomara, este lo hizo y comenzaron a caminar hacia las personas

— no estés nervioso, solo son unas cuantas personas — dijo Aigami con la intención de calmar a Yugi

A Yugi no le importaban las personas, más bien estaba nervioso por estar cerca de el  
.  
.  
.  
Yami y su padre estaban junto a la gran multitud que esperaba la entrada de ambos príncipes

— este lugar si que es elegante

Su padre miraba todo con mucho entusiasmo

— iré a caminar

Yami se movía a través de la multitud de personas, todos vestían trajes de la mejor calidad, se sentía completamente fuera de lugar

— presentando a nuestro querido principe Yugi Muto y a su prometido Aigami del reino de Vijam

Cuando ambos príncipes hicieron su entrada todos aplaudieron e hicieron una reverencia

Los dos se dirigieron a una serie de escalones donde los esperaban dos tronos

Al sentarse hizo su entrada el rey el cual comenzó a dar un pequeño discurso ante todos sus invitados

— mis queridos vigridianos, como sabrán mi único hijo ha alcanzado la edad para contraer matrimonio y aqui frente a ustedes se encuentra el príncipe Aigami el cual dentro de un par de meses tomara su mano en matrimonio

La gente aplaudió al escuchar eso y ver a la "feliz" pareja

Yami estaba entre la multitud viendo todo, veía como el pequeño príncipe al aparecer intentaba ocultar su dolor detrás de una sonrisa

— no creo que el quiera casarse

Continuará


	4. Chapter 4

Después de la presentación de la pareja empezó un baile en el que participaban todas las parejas presentes

Aigami y Yugi habían comenzado bailando en el centro hasta que los demás empezaron a unirse cuando eso pasó se separaron

Aigami hablaba con el rey mientras que Yugi caminaba através de las personas

Seto y Joey bailaban entre la multitud, Joey tenía su rostro pegado al pecho de Seto mientras esté miraba discretamente con furia a cualquiera que se atrevía a mirar al rubio

Jack intentaba que Yusei aceptara bailar con el pero le era imposible hacer que el pelinegro dijera que si

Yami estaba apoyado sobre uno de los pilares mientras bebía de una copa que uno de los sirvientes le había ofrecido

no era que el no quisiera bailar, muchas chicas se habian acercado a él para intentar que bailará con alguna de ellas pero todas eran rechazadas con gentileza ya que ninguna llamaba su atención

— espero que esta fiesta termine rápido

Yami se apartó de pilar y comenzó a caminar entre las personas, el lugar estaba lleno de personas así que era normal que chocará con algunas

Continúo con su caminata hasta que golpeo a una persona y el contenido de la copa se derramó en la ropa de ella

— lo siento!!!

— esta bien fue mi culpa — respondió la persona con la que había chocado

Ambos se agacharon para levantar la copa, sus manos se entrelazaron y cuando se pusieron de pie pudieron verse frente a frente

Yami por poco suelta la copa cuando se dió cuenta con quién había chocado

— lo . . . Lo siento mucho su alteza

Había chocado con Yugi, este ni siquiera había escuchado lo que Yami había dicho, sus ojos no se apartaban de el, sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo y su corazón comenzo a latir como loco

— ¿se encuentra bien? — pregunto Yami

Yami se estaba preocupando, el príncipe no se movía ni hablaba acaso le había hecho algo malo

— . . . Que . . . Oh. . . Si estoy bien, lamento haber hecho que su bebida se derramada

— no yo debo disculparme déjeme ayudarle a limpiar la mancha

— Eso no es necesario, pero podría acompañarme a dar un paseo por el jardín, aceptaría eso como disculpa   
.  
.  
.  
El jardín del castillo era hermoso, lleno de flores de distintos tipos, grandes árboles e incluso un pequeño lago que lo hacía parecer un bosque

— mi padre no suele invitar a personas del pueblo al castillo, ¿Cómo lograron entrar?— pregunto Yugi

— mi padre y yo hicimos la espada para su prometido, además de pagarnos nos invitó a su fiesta — respondio yami

Se sentaron sobre el césped quedando frente al lago

— ¿Que se siente ser un príncipe? — pregunto Yami

— . . . supongo que esperas que te diga que es lo mejor del mundo, que tienes a un ejército de sirvientes para ti y que no debes de preocuparte de nada nunca

— creo que todos esperan esa respuesta

Yami comenzó a arrojar piedras al lago

— en parte es cierto, tiene sus ventajas pero también están todas las lecciones sobre historia, modales, magia y conocer lo que es mejor para tu pueblo y todas las personas que dependerán de ti . . ¿Que se siente ser un herrero?

— que puedo decir, te levantas al salir el sol para preparar todo, la gente viene a buscarte para reparar o crear alguna arma, herramienta o armadura, debes resistir el calor del horno y si el pedido no está a tiempo no te pagarán aunque sin importar que tan difícil sea el trabajo hacerlo me divierte

Parecía que ambas vidas tenían su lado bueno y malo

— ¿Podrías hacer algo mágico?

— . . . Esta bien

Yugi tomó los restos muertos de una flor y los acomodó en la palma de su mano, la flor empezó a volver a la vida lentamente para después volverse un enorme ramo el cual al final término desapareciendo

— ¿y tú que puedes hacer?

—no puedo hacer nada aquí además no creo que quieras una espada o armadura

— tienes razón, tal vez a Yusei o Seto les gustaría

Podrían seguir hablando y hablando hasta que saliera el sol pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin

— Yugi

Joey y Seto interrumpieron la conversación de Yami y Yugi

— la fiesta está por terminar, debes de despedirte de los invitados — dijo Joey

— escoltare a tu acompañante a la salida — dijo Seto   
.  
.  
.  
Yugi se encargaba de despedir y agradecerles a los invitados por haber venido a la celebración

No la paso tan mal como había pensado, conocer a Yami había sido lo mejor de la noche

Yami y su padre cruzaron la entrada en ese momento, Yugi veía como Yami se alejaba del castillo, el no quería que Yami se fuera

—Yami espera!!!

— ¿Que ocurre?

—bueno yo . . . Yo quisiera que . . . Toma

Yugi le extendió una carta, Yami la tomó sin comprender lo que era, era una carta con la imagen de un mago de vestimenta morada

— me gustaría volver a verte así que si algún día quieres volver al castillo esta carta te permitirá entrar

— no sé si pueda regresar, tengo que ayudar. . .

Yami dejo de hablar cuando vio el ligero color rojo en las mejillas de Yugi

— tal vez pueda venir mañana  
.  
.  
.  
De regreso en el hogar de Yami este estaba sobre su cama viendo el techo de su habitación no sabía si regresar al castillo o no

— tampoco entiendo que es esta carta

Yami no sabía qué hacer con ella o que era, sería alguna especie de llave o solo una carta cualquiera

— tiene un nombre escrito. . . Ma. . . Mago oscuro

La carta se iluminó, Yami la soltó y está cayó al piso en el cual apareció una especie de circulo del cual comenzó a salir el mago de la imagen

— ¿Que es esto?

Continuará


	5. Chapter 5

Era otro día, las personas del pueblo habían comenzado a trabajar al igual que los sirvientes del palacio

Yugi dormía tranquilamente, aún faltaban unos minutos para que Joey fuera a despertarlo por lo que aprovecharía todo ese tiempo

Todo estuvo tranquilo hasta que todo comenzó a sacudirse, era como si hubiera un terremoto el cual se estaba acercando más y más

Yugi despertó, ¿Que estaba pasando?

—Un intruso!!!

— se dirige a la habitación del príncipe!!!

— detenganlo, no puede entrar ahí!!!

— ¿Un intruso? — Yugi intento ocultarse con las sábanas

El picaporte comenzó a ser girado y la puerta fue azotada, un chico castaño de la misma edad que Yugi entró a la habitación, llevaba ropa en la cual destacaba el rojo y una gran bolsa sobre su espalda

— Yugi!!!, Regrese!!!

— Ja . . . Ja. . .¿Jaden?

Jaden Yuki, hijo de un hombre con el cual el Rey tenía algunos negocios, cuando eran pequeños Jaden fue elegido para ser el compañero de juegos de Yugi

Los guardias entraron rápidamente a la habitación de Yugi pero este les hizo una señal para que se retiraran

— ¿Qué haces aquí?, Dijiste que te irías a explorar el mundo ademas nadie puede entrar al palacio sin permiso de mi padre

—eh vuelto y sobre cómo entre fue sencillo, salte el muro, me escabulli por los establos hasta que pude entrar y me escondí en la cocina hasta que un guardia me encontró . . . También comí algo

Yugi río, desde que eran pequeños Jaden demostró ser muy hiperactivo, algo bromista pero sobre todo aventurero, cuando jugaban Jaden siempre intentaba que ambos salieran del castillo para explorar el exterior

— recorrí varios lugares, fui a las montañas, el valle místico, el océano legendario y por último a las ruinas arcoiris, incluso conocí a los príncipes Anderson y sus dragones

Joey entraba en ese momento, traía el desayuno para Yugi pero se detuvo cuando vio al castaño

— así que tú eres el intruso

— hola Joey tiempo sin verte!!!

Jaden fue hacia el pero en vez de recibir un abrazo como Joey pensaba lo que hizo Jaden fue quitarle la bandeja de comida y empezar a comer de ella   
.  
.  
.  
Yami cabalgaba con Gaia a toda velocidad hacia el castillo, tenía que saber que demonios era la carta que Yugi le había dado

— esa no era una carta cualquiera

Yami casi moría del susto anoche, el mago de la imagen había salido de la carta pero por suerte solo fue durante unos segundos

— alto ahí

Finalmente había llegado a la entrada del castillo, un par de guardias protegían la entrada para evitar que cualquier invitado no deseado entrara

— vengo a ver el príncipe Yugi

— No tiene permitido entrar

Yami busco en sus bolsillos la carta que le había dado, supuestamente le permitirá entrar al castillo cuando quisiera

— tengo esta carta

Los guardias se miraron durante unos segundos y entonces se apartaron permitiéndole entrar

Yami amarró a Gaia al mismo árbol de la otra vez y decidió entrar al palacio pero esta vez se lo impidió el mismo guardia que lo había llevado a la salida la noche de la fiesta

— oh eres tú, ¿Qué haces aquí?

— vengo a ver al principe yugi

— si quieres verlo deberás esperar en el jardín hasta que terminen sus lecciones   
.  
.  
.  
Habían pasado horas y Yami ya estaba harto de estar en el jardín, era hermoso pero no era suficiente para mantenerlo entretenido además de que el sol era demasiado intenso

— . . . Si tan solo hubiera alguna sombra

Como si alguien hubiera escuchado sus plegarias el jardín se oscureció repentinamente

— que rápido

Yami miro hacia arriba encontrándose con una nube de forma extraña, acaso la nube tenía alas . . . Eso no importaba, Yami sólo se dedicó a disfrutar de la sombra

Decidió acostarse en el pasto para tomar una pequeña siesta pero el sueño en el que estaba a punto de entrar fue interrumpido por una sacudida detrás de él y una especie de respiración sobre su cabeza

Yami se puso de pie y giro lentamente pero deseo no haberlo hecho ya que al hacerlo pudo ver a un inmenso dragón de escamas negras y de penetrantes ojos rojos que lo miraban

— no se si gritar, desmayarme o correr

El dragón abrió su boca y se preparó para lanzar su ataque, Yami sólo se encogió para recibirlo

La carta en su bolsillo se iluminó y el mago de la carta apareció de nuevo para bloquear el ataque del dragón

— al menos sirvió para algo

El mago miro a Yami y después miro al dragón, levantó su báculo y lanzó una explosión de energía que golpeo a su oponente

El dragón cayó bajo el ataque del mago lanzando un gemido de dolor

El alboroto atrajo a varios guardias y a Seto quien cambio su cara sería a una de completa furia

— ¿Que le haces a ese dragón?!!!

El dragón estaba en el suelo a merced del mago quien estaba listo para atacar otra vez

Seto metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco una carta la cual lanzó hacia el mago, la carta se iluminó y comenzó a tomar la forma de un gran dragón de tonalidad azulada y ojos azules

— dragón blanco ojiazul, ataque de relámpago blanco

El ataque golpeo al mago quien retomó su forma de carta y regreso a la mano de Yami

— muy bien, ¿por qué tienes esa carta y por qué atacaste al dragón de mi Omega?

Yami no sabía que responder, el no había atacado el dragón todo fue culpa de la carta que le había dado Yugi

— Seto que es todo ese alboroto?

Joey, Jaden y Yugi salían del castillo después de haber escuchado todo lo que había ocurrido

— . . . ojos rojos!!!

Joey corrió hacia el dragón que intentó ponerse de pie al ver a su amo acercarse a él

— tu y yo hablaremos hablaremos despues — dijo Seto para después ir con Joey quien le hablaba al dragón con un tono de preocupación en su voz

Yami se sintió mal al ver lo preocupado que estaba el rubio por el dragón que intentó atacarlo

— Yami, viniste!!!

Yugi se dirigió hacia Yami con una gran sonrisa

— Yami me alegro que estés aquí . . .¿que ocurrió?

— la carta que me diste, un tipo salio de ella y atacó al dragón que intentó atacarme

— la carta que te di? . . . Pero tú no deberías ser capaz de hacer eso . . . A menos que . . .

Yami no entendía lo que Yugi intentaba decir, de que cosa no era capaz el

— Yami será mejor que tú y yo hablemos en privado

Continuará


	6. Chapter 6

Yusei se deleitaba con la vista que le proporcionaba el lugar en el que estaba

Se había levantado muy temprano y había buscado a su dragón "polvo de estrellas" para dar un pequeño paseo

Habían volado hasta llegar a un serie de montañas desde donde podían ver todo el reino y desde dónde yusei podía llevar acabo su pasatiempo favorito: Dibujar

Nadie pensaría que el tuviera un talento como ese ya que la mayoría de las personas siempre lo imaginaba con armadura y con una espada

El lugar estaba en calma así que era sencillo el poder concentrarse en su nueva obra . . . O eso pensó hasta que sintió la sacudida causada por el aterrizaje de alguien nuevo

— . . . ¿hasta cuándo me vas a seguir?

Detrás de él salió Jack

— no te estoy siguiendo, solo creí que sería bueno para mí y mi dragón el dar un pequeño paseo y resulta que este es el lugar donde descansaremos

Detrás de Jack había un enorme dragón rojo (dragón rojo archidemonio)

— . . . Puedes quedarte si quieres solo no me interrumpas

Yusei continuaba con su dibujo, era la iglesia que se encontraba en el centro del pueblo

— nada mal, es un buen dibujo

— gracias

— no te ves como una persona que le guste hacer este tipo de cosas

Yusei se detuvo

—si, todos me lo dicen, que no soy lo que debería ser, no soy sumiso, complaciente o refinado como un Omega debería ser

Jack dejo de hablar, el tono de de Yusei tenía cierto enojo y a la vez tristeza

—esta bien . . . eso me gusta, no eres como los demás, eso es bueno

Yusei miro a Jack, al parecer no era tan malo

— te gustaría pasar el día conmigo

Jack asintió y se sentó junto a yusei, su dragón hizo lo mismo acompañando al de Yusei  
.  
.  
.  
De regreso en el castillo Yami y Yugi estaban en la biblioteca, Yami no dejaba de ver la carta mientras que Yugi intentaba explicar lo que sucedía

—Yami supongo te habrás dado cuenta que la carta que te di no era una carta normal

— creo que eso es obvio

— no se suponía que la carta hiciera eso, bueno si se suponía pero creí que si estaba contigo eso no sucedería

Yami no lograba entender nada de lo que Yugi decía

Yugi suspiro y por alguna razón comenzó a quitarse la parte superior de su ropa

— oh . . . Oye no tienes que hacer eso!!!

Yami se cubrió los ojos con sus manos pero separó un poco los dedos para poder ver lo que sucedía

En la espalda baja de Yugi había una marca la cual era una estrella de seis picos dentro de un círculo

—Lo que hice la noche de la fiesta con la flor es gracias a mi magia, la marca en la parte baja de mi espalda representa mi poder mágico— dijo Yugi mientras se vestía de nuevo

Yami aún no lograba entender

— veras, el mago que está dentro de la carta es un espíritu que fue capturado y sellado dentro de ella y solo puede salir con la ayuda de la magia de su dueño

Yami siguió mirando la carta, después de todo no era una carta común y corriente

— pero no logro entender cómo lograste que el monstruo saliera de ella, se supone que solo las personas que pueden usar magia deberían poder hacerlo

— . . . Pero yo no sé nada de magia

— . . . tal vez tienes un potencial mágico no explotado . . . Iré por el maestro durbe

Yugi salio rápidamente de la biblioteca dejando a Yami con más preguntas que necesitaban respuestas

Se puso de pie y decidió mirar un poco mientras Yugi regresaba

El lugar era enorme y estaba lleno de libros y otros objetos de gran valor, Yami comenzó a revisar los estantes, podría leer algo mientras esperaba

— supongo que esto servirá — dijo Yami tomando uno de los libros

Al querer regresar para buscar un lugar donde comenzar su lectura se encontró frente a frente con Aigami

— . . . ¿Quien eres tu? — pregunto Aigami

— soy Yami, soy un invitado del príncipe Yugi, ¿Y tú?

— soy Aigami Diva, el prometido del príncipe

Ambos se miraron con cierta molestia y con deseo de que el otro desapareciera 

— así que tú eres el que se llevó a mi prometido la noche de la fiesta y del cual no deja de hablar 

— y tú eres quien lo privará de su libertad cuando se casen 

Volvieron a mirarse pero esta vez parecía que intentaban matarse 

—. . . si me disculpas debo ir a hablar con mi futuro suegro 

Aigami salio por una de las puertas mientras que Yami se dirigió a una silla cercana para empezar a leer 

No pudo ni siquiera abrir el libro cuando la puerta de la biblioteca fue abierta con fuerza por un joven de cabello gris de armadura blanca acompañado de Yugi 

— Yami el es el maestro Durbe, es mi maestro de magia 

Yami se levantó e hizo una reverencia para durbe 

— así que tú eres el nuevo dueño del mago oscuro

Yami asintió 

—muy bien, haremos algo para probar tu nivel de magia, . . . levanta la carta 

Yami saco la carta de su bolsillo y extendió su brazo lo más alto que pudo 

— y que se supone que . . .

— serafín estelar vigía ataca!!!

Una gran luz emanó detrás de durbe de la cual salio un enorme arquero el cual apuntó hacia Yami 

La carta de Yami volvió a brillar y el mago salio de esta desviando la flecha que el monstruo de durbe había disparado 

— que está pasando?!!

— la mejor manera de probar tu potencial es con una batalla, ahora pelea!!!

Continuará


	7. Chapter 7

La biblioteca se había convertido en un campo de batalla de los más terrible, ambos monstruos peleaban lanzando sus ataques sin importar si golpeaban o herían a alguien

— como se supone que esto va a ayudarme?!!!

— tú le dices que hacer a tu monstruo, así que hazlo!!!

Yami jamás pensó encontrarse en una situación como esa, el ahora era el dueño de un mago encerrado en una carta que le dió príncipe y con la cual ahora peleaba contra el maestro de este

— esta bien, lo intentaré, mago oscuro usa tu . . . Tu magia

El hechicero levantó su báculo y lanzó una gran explosión de energía que envió lejos al monstruo del oponente unos cuantos metros

Yugi miraba todo con emoción lo más cercano que había estado de algún tipo de monstruo era cuando Seto y Joey lo dejaban estar cerca de sus dragones

Las grandes puertas de la biblioteca fueron abiertas, tanto el Rey como Aigami entraron dirigiéndose hacia Yugi

— Yugi necesitamos hablar, de padre a hijo

— oh, esta bien

Los tres salieron de la biblioteca dejando a Yami peleando contra Durbe

— espera Yugi!!!, No me dejes con el!!!

— serafín estelar ataca!!!  
.  
.  
.  
Lejos de la biblioteca más específicamente en la sala del trono, Yugi hablaba con su padre mientras todo era observado por Aigami

— Yugi desde que Aigami está aqui tu y el no han pasado nada de tiempo juntos, van a casarse así que deben conocerse antes de ello, no quiero que te cases con un completo desconocido

Yugi inhaló profundamente para después soltar un gran suspiro

—esta bien, ¿Aigami, quieres que hagamos algo juntos?

— . . . un circo llegó al pueblo la noche de la fiesta y esta noche darán su primer funcion, vayamos a ver la función juntos

Aigami le extendió su mano a Yugi para que este la tomara, Yugi iba a hacerlo pero una especie de sonido se lo impidió, era una especie de grito de miedo y desesperacion

— Aah!!!

Las enormes puertas de la sala del trono fueron abiertas por un desesperado y nervioso Yami el cual tenía una respiración irregular y mostraba una serie de pequeñas heridas y golpes

— Yami ¿Que te paso? — pregunto Yugi preocupado

— el tipo de cabello gris y su monstruo me hicieron esto . . . Hola su majestad

El rey se acercó a él con curiosidad, ¿donde lo había visto antes?

— . . . eres el hijo del herrero, ¿Verdad?, Que extraño verte aquí

— yo le pedí que viniera — respondió Yugi — quería terminar nuestra charla de la noche anterior

— descuide, me iré en unos momentos, debo regresar para ayudar a mi padre

Yugi miraba como Yami se dirigía hacia las enormes puertas para posteriormente salir . . . Un momento . . . Si Yami iba con ellos a ver el espectáculo entonces no tendría que estar solo con Aigami

— espera . . . Yami, ven con nosotros a ver el espectáculo del circo esta noche

Yami se detuvo

— no lo sé, no creo que sea bueno que deje que mi padre haga todo el . . .

Yugi miro a Yami con una mirada la cual le daba la ilusión de que estaba viendo a un pequeño perrito el cual había sido regañado por su amo

— esta . . . esta bien, tal vez pueda ir  
.  
.  
.  
Una gran carpa rodeada de carruajes se alzaba a las afueras del pueblo y un largo camino de linternas se dirigía hacia la entrada

Frente a la carpa una chica de curioso cabello verde se encargaba de repartir una serie de volantes sobre el circo y un chico de cabello azul y amarillo se encargaba de recoger el pago para la entrada al espectáculo

— vamos, todos pueden entrar!!!, todos son bienvenidos!!!, solo recuerden pagar!!!

Un hermoso carruaje se detuvo frente al camino de linternas, el conductor abrió la puerta de este para que Yugi, Aigami y Yami bajaran

— este lugar se ve bien — dijo Yami observando todo

— si, espero que la pasemos bien — respondió Yugi

— al parecer este circo a viajado por un largo tiempo, espero que sea tan bueno como he escuchado— dijo Aigami

La gran multitud que antes estaba en la entrada decidió apartarse para dejar pasar a Yugi junto con sus acompañantes

— ¿nosotros también tenemos que pagar? — pregunto Aigami

El chico dejo de recoger el dinero y acomodo un poco su ropa para hacer una reverencia

— oh su alteza, no sabía que tendríamos el honor de tenerlo aquí

— esta bien, solo queremos tres lugares— dijo Yugi

—Por favor por aquí, Rin lo llevará a un par de asientos especiales

La chica de cabello verde dejo su actividad y los dirigió hacia el interior de la carpa

— esperamos que disfruten del espectáculo

Continuará


	8. Chapter 8

El lugar era sorprendentemente grande en el interior, había cientos de gradas para albergar un gran público y un gran escenario para realizar actos espectaculares

— aquí su majestad, los mejores asientos para usted y sus dos acompañantes

Sus asientos estaban justo al frente proporcionándoles una perfecta vista

— espero que sea divertido jamás he visitado un circo antes — dijo Yugi centrando toda su atención en el centro

— la última vez que vine a uno era un niño— contesto Yami

Aigami fue el único que no hizo un comentario

Un chico de la misma estatura y apariencia similar al chico que cobraba fue hacia el centro, su cabello morado era lo que más resaltaba de el

— Damas y Caballeros!!!, el Circo Sakaki se enorgullece en presentar su gran espectáculo!!!, reiran, lloraran, pero sobre todo se divertirán

La gente aplaudió y comenzó a gritar emocionada

— queremos que está presentación sea la más especial, todo para nuestro gran espectador sorpresa, el príncipe Yugi Muto!!!

La gente aplaudió al darse cuenta que Yugi estaba entre ellos observando cómo una persona normal

— ahora que el show comience!!!

Todo se oscureció de repente haciendo que el público guardara silencio

Cuando la luz regreso, el chico ya se había ido y ahora solo había una chica de curioso cabello azul rodeada de una especie de neblina

La chica empezo a dar algunos giros y volteretas siguiendo el ritmo de una música producida por una gran banda compuesta de varios instrumentos que se encontraba detrás de ella

— wow es increíble

El acto se volvía cada vez más increíble, los saltos de la chica se volvían más altos y sus giros más complicados y hasta peligrosos

— esto es mejor que el espectáculo que ví de niño— dijo Yami impresionado

El siguiente acto fueron malabares hechos por el chico que cobraba y la de cabello verde utilizando varios objetos como pelotas mientras montaban monociclos

La función continuo con actos divertidos como equilibristas en la cuerda floja, personas que hacían figuras utilizando sus cuerpos y otros increíbles como el de un chico de vestimenta oscura y cara sería que hacia desaparecer objetos y creaba explosiones de la nada

Los tres rieron con cada acto, incluso parecía que eran los mejores amigos al intentar que el otro dejará de reír tanto

— y ahora para terminar nuestra función, una de nuestras más grandes atracciones

Todas las risas y gritos de emoción se apagaron cuando desde lo más alto bajo una nueva chica sentada sobre un columpio

Nadie sabía lo que iba a hacer hasta que pudieron escuchar una especie de silbido que se transformó en un sonido hermoso emitido desde la garganta de la chica 

la chica parecía ser un ángel debido a su voz, era como si intentará arrullarlos a todos para que duermieran

Cuando todo termino el sonido de una gran ronda de aplausos inundó el lugar

—si!!!, Fue increíble!!!

Después de la gran función tuvieron que regresar al castillo, Yugi y Aigami para descansar y Yami para recoger a Gaia

— me divertí mucho pero es hora de que regrese a casa, de seguro papá tuvo mucho trabajo hoy

— espero volver a verte pronto

Yugi le dió un inesperado y gran abrazo causando un ligero sentimiento de sorpresa en Yami

— yo también espero verte pronto — respondió Yami

Le había tomado mucho tiempo llegar hasta su hogar, Gaia se veía cansado y él también lo estaba, solo quería comer algo e ir directo a su cama

Dejo a Gaia en el improvisado establo que tenían para después entrar

— Yami

— papá, ¿Sigues despierto?

Su padre estaba sentado en el comedor junto a una gran taza de alguna bebida caliente

— Yami, por favor

El hombre mayor le hizo una señal para que tomara la otra silla

— Yami ya tienes 19 años, eres un hombre joven y creo que es hora de que tengamos una charla de padre a hijo

— no me contarás cómo se hacen los bebés otra vez ¿O si?

— claro que no, en realidad. . . Quería decirte que creo que es hora de que comienzes a buscar una pareja, yo tenía tu edad cuando conocí a tu madre  
.  
.  
.  
Yugi estaba en su habitación, Joey preparaba su cama mientras el leía un libro

— espero que se hayan divertido, el día fue muy tranquilo para nosotros, Yusei tuvo un buen día acompañado de Jack, y Jaden pidió trabajo en el castillo

Yugi dejo el libro y miro a Joey, quería hacerle una pregunta pero no sabía se podía preguntárselo a el

— Joey ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— claro

—. . . ¿Cómo se siente estar enamorado?

Joey dejo su actividad y miro a yugi

— bueno, no sé cómo explicártelo, esa sería una pregunta que deberías hacerle a tu padre

— . . . no creo que el lo entienda, el quiere que me casé con alguien a quien nunca ví antes y que debo conocer en solo un par de meses 

Joey se acerco a él para intentar reconfortarlo

— cuéntame cómo se enamoraron Seto y tú 

Continuará . . .


	9. Chapter 9

— ¿entonces me contarás?

Yugi veía a Joey con sus enormes y brillantes ojos, nadie podría resistirse a esos ojos

—muy bien . . . Todo comenzó cuando eras solo un bebé y yo tenia cuatro años y me habían elegido como tú Omega de compañía   
.  
.  
En una de las numerosas habitaciones del castillo, el pequeño Yugi de tan solo unos cuantos meses de vida era cargado por su madre mientras que Joey estaba frente a ella acompañado por su padre

De entre todos los omegas del pueblo el pequeño Joey había sido elegido para ser el acompañante del príncipe 

— por ahora yo me haré cargo de Yugi, cuando él crezca entonces deberás asegurarte de que nada le pase

— Le prometo que Joey hará un buen trabajo ¿Verdad hijo?

El pequeño Joey asintió con la cabeza

— si su majestad

— tranquilo pequeñin, desde ahora puedes llamarme Cecilia, ahora ven conmigo te presentaré a tus futuros compañeros

La madre de Yugi le mostró su mano para que Joey la tomara y así ambos pudieran ir al jardín  
.  
.  
— Vamos, quiero verlos sudar!!!, No quiero a un montón de debiluchos como guardias y soldados!!!

Un gran número de hombres se encontraban en el gran jardín teniendo su entrenamiento diario, todos siendo dirigidos por el mismísimo Rey, algo muy normal, lo único extraño eran los dos niños entre ellos

— Seto, Yusei — el hombre miro a ambos niños con una mirada sería que cambió a una sonrisa — denles un descanso a los demás por favor

Para ese entonces ambos entrenaban con los guardias del castillo, la mayoría se reía de que Yusei estuviera entre ellos, después de todo que podía hacer un Omega tan pequeño contra un montón de hombres grandes y fuertes, y en cuanto a Seto . . . Todos le tenían miedo a Seto, para ser aun pequeño era muy capaz y peligroso

Fue más de uno el que terminó en el suelo por los entrenamientos con espada, con una fractura por las practicas de lucha o termino de último en las carreras que realizaban al montar a caballo

Fue en ese momento en el que Cecilia y Joey llegaron al jardín

— Seto y Yusei vengan aqui

Los pequeños Seto y Yusei se acercaron a ellos con rapidez

— Si Tía

— les presento a Joey, el será el Omega de compañía de Yugi, Joey, ellos son mis sobrinos Seto y Yusei, serán sus guardias cuando crezca

Ambos niños se miraron, Joey los saludo agitando una de sus manos, Yusei solo bajo la cabeza en forma de saludo

Joey miraba con curiosidad al castaño, se le hacia lindo, tambien causaba que la sangre se acumulará a las mejillas, esperaba que pudieran ser amigos . . . pero las cosas no serían tan fáciles

— si este es el Omega de Yugi hubiera sido mejor conseguir un perro, aunque creo que este niño ya es uno

Todos esperaban que Joey llorara o soltará unos gemidos de tristeza, pero no, cambio su gran sonrisa y ojos llenos de alegría por un ceño fruncido

No le importaba si lo castigaban o le hacían algo, pero le mostraría lo que era capaz de hacer a ese niño

— A quien le dices perro?!!!

Joey se lanzó a Seto intentando golpearlo

Todos veían como ambos niños peleaban, era algo gracioso pero Yusei decidió entrar y los separó dándoles un par de golpes en la cabeza

— Seto no pelees con el nuevo, nuevo ignora a Seto el es así con todos

No fue sorpresa que recibieran una reprimenda y castigo por parte de sus respectivos padres  
.  
.  
Joey comenzó a vivir en el castillo, gracias a su mala suerte tenía que compartir habitación con Seto y Yusei, eso los llevaba a pasar la mayoría del tiempo juntos

Yusei era muy amable pero demasiado fuerte y rudo para ser un Omega y tener un rostro que decía "Yo no lastimo ni a una mosca"

En cuanto a Seto, ellos dos peleaban por todo, desde por chocar accidentalmente hasta . . .

— estás en mi lado del cuarto!!! — Grito Joey

— como puedo estar en tu lado del cuarto si la cama de Yusei está en medio?!!! — respondió Seto

Yusei estaba sobre su cama leyendo un libro intentando desviar su atención de las constantes peleas entre ambos, después de todo el era quien solía separarlos y ponerlos en su lugar

— . . . ya cállense!!!, Si siguen peleando los golpeare!!!

Al escuchar que ambos recibirán un golpe de Yusei se tranquilizaron y fueron directo a sus lugares correspondientes   
.  
.  
Cuando estuvieron cerca de los trece año, las características de su sexo secundario comenzaron a notarse, Seto era más fuerte y mucho más serio que los niños de su edad y en cuanto a Joey este había comenzado a desarrollar facciones más finas junto con una voz muy suave

Una voz que había hecho que el pequeño Yugi de ocho años siempre deseara una canción de cuna antes de dormir

— Joey, Joey canta algo

El pequeño Yugi saltaba sobre su cama pidiendo su canción de cuna

— esta bien, esta bien

Joey tomó a Yugi y lo recostó en la cama cubriéndolo con las sábanas para posteriormente sentarse a su lado

Ven junto a mi  
A un pueblo junto al mar  
Pasearemos por el bosque   
Cómo queramos hacerlo

Ven junto a mi  
A un acantilado bajo un árbol  
Donde contemplaremos el agua  
Cómo en un sueño eterno

A Yugi le encantaba esa canción, lo tranquilizaba y lo hacía sentirse como si flotara en una nube haciendo que se quedará dormido en cuestión de segundos

— Buenas noches pequeño príncipe

Cuando Joey salió de la habitación de Yugi se encontró con Seto el cual estaba junto a la puerta

— ¿Que quieres? — pregunto Joey esperando que empezará una nueva discusión

— Cantas . . . Cantas bien — respondió Seto   
.  
.  
Unos días después del doceavo cumpleaños de Seto, este empezó a experimentar extraños síntomas

Se encontraba en cama, estaba pálido, sudaba y tenía una fiebre alta

Al parecer se debía a ser un niño que estaba en proceso de convertirse en un Alfa

— es algo normal para los niños de su edad y condición, se sentirá mejor en unos días, solo necesita cuidados — dijo el médico especial del castillo

El médico salió de la habitación dejando al Joey junto con el Rey y Yusei

— muy bien, Joey te encargaras de cuidar a Seto

— ¿Que?!!

De todas las personas que vivían en el castillo tenían que darle esa tarea a el

— lo siento Joey, ya que tú y Seto pasan mucho tiempo juntos eso te hace el más indicado

El rey salió evitando que Joey diera alguna argumento en contra de eso

— Yus. . .

Yusei cubrió la boca de Joey, estaba seguro que pediría su ayuda pero no estaba en sus planes cuidar a Seto

— sshh, tu cuidaras a Seto

Después de eso Yusei salió de la habitación dejando solos al rubio y al castaño

— Joey

Seto llamo de forma tranquila al rubio

Joey se acercó a él para saber lo que quería, esperaba que no se aprovechará de el ahora que era su sirviente

— ¿Vas a cuidarme?

— si, el Rey dijo que debo hacerlo

Seto sonrió, Joey estaba seguro que las mejillas del castaño se habían puesto rojas, pero de seguro era por la fiebre

— me darias la mano

— de acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres

Joey sintió una especie de corriente eléctrica cuando tomó la mano de Seto

Lo vio directamente y comenzó a pensar, si ignoraba sus constantes peleas y veía la forma indefensa en la que se encontraba en ese momento, diría que Seto era lindo, como la primera vez que lo vio

— me . . . Me cantarias la canción de Yugi — pidió Seto para poder escuchar la dulce voz de Joey

—. . . No . . . Te cantaré una especial

Seto sonrió y Joey se aclaró la garganta

Silencio ahora mi bebé  
La luz del día ya llego  
Tus escamas atrapando la luna en lugar del sol  
Inclina la cabeza hasta el amanecer  
Los dragones velaran por ti.

Sueña ahora mi bebé  
Vuela en las nubes otra vez  
Los dragones volarán  
Sueña si quieres volar  
.  
.  
.

— y entonces mientras fuimos creciendo las cosas empezaron a ponerse . . . ¿Yugi?

Yugi se encontraba dormido en el sofá y con el libro que leía sobre sus piernas

— así que mi historia de amor es aburrida

Joey decidió levantarlo y meterlo en la cama, lo arropó y salió de la habitación con dirección a la suya

— Buenas noches pequeño príncipe

Continuará


	10. Chapter 10

El dia ya había terminado, todos en el castillo dormían a excepción de un rubio que no dejaba de pensar en alguien de cabello negro y reflejos amarillos

Jack estaba pensando en el día que había pasado con Yusei, estuvo toda la tarde en las montañas observando cómo Yusei dibujaba, había sido un día interesante

— fue un buen día pero...

No podia dejar de pensar en Yusei en como era muy diferente a todos los omecas que había conocido y como su presencia no hacia que el moreno se derritiera por el

No le gustaba presumir pero hasta ahora no había hombre o mujer, beta u omega que no se le resistiera incluso había tenido un pequeño encuentro con otro Alfa

— soy atractivo, inteligente y fuerte, no veo como no puede fijarse en mi 

.  
.  
.

Cuando el día siguiente llegó Jack se preparó para sus tareas, ser el guardaespaldas del príncipe Aigami era un trabajo muy sencillo por lo que solía tener mucho tiempo libre

Decidió ir al jardín para encontrar algo en que distraerse, el príncipe Aigami estaría todo el día con el rey por lo que serían custodiados por todo un ejército así que el no era necesario

Al llegar al jardín encontró al pequeño príncipe Yugi bebiendo su té de la mañana custodiado por sus guardias excepto Yusei que no estaba con ellos

— ¡Yugi!

La estruendosa voz de alguien alertó a Jack, un castaño corría hacia el príncipe con una gran sonrisa

— Yugi, Yugi, Yugi mira . . . desde ahora soy uno mas de tus guardias, ¡soy Jaden el caballero!

Jack se acercó a ellos supuso que sería una buena idea conocer al futuro esposo de su futuro rey

— buenos días Jack, no he tenido la oportunidad de poder hablar contigo

— buenos días su majestad

Yugi le ofreció un asiento frente a él el cual acepto, hablaron de como se había sentido desde su llegada de Vijam y de la vida de Jack

Jack era hijo de uno de los muchos soldados del reino Vijam, a una edad muy temprana había mostrado talento para la espada y las estrategias por lo que lo más obvio era que se convirtiera en un caballero

— es muy interesante, me encantaría conocer el lugar de donde vienen

Con solo hablar con Yugi por unos minutos pudo darse cuenta que este podría ser la persona más dulce, inocente y pura que jamás hubiera existido, este mundo no lo merecía

Se divertía mucho al hablar con Yugi pero había algo mas importante que quería preguntarle

— su majestad, ¿Podría contarme sobre Yusei? — pregunto Jack

Yugi dejo de beber su té en ese momento

— ¿Yusei?, ¿Que quieres que te cuente?, el es mi primo, su madre y mi madre eran hermanas, lo conozco desde que yo era un bebé y es la persona más ruda y sería que conozco — respondió Yusei

— también entiendo que es un Omega ¿Verdad?

— si, aunque todos dicen que no lo parece, es demasiado fuerte, serio y poco delicado como para serlo aunque le gusta mucho dibujar y además muchos dicen que siempre suele tener un extraño olor a canela . . . Pero también ama montar dragones y tener peleas

Jack comenzaba a aprender más y más

— entonces . . . ¿Hay alguna persona que le interese?

— nadie que yo conozca aunque le sobran pretendientes, no eh conocido a un hombre o mujer que no se interese en el — completo Yugi

cualquiera podría entender la razón de eso

— ¿Como quien?

Joey y Yugi comenzaron a pensar sobre sus respuestas

— veamos . . . esta el Beta de cabello azul que trabaja en el mercado, creo que se llama Bruno

— El rey Halldor, durante la celebración de uno de mis cumpleaños se le insinuó muchas veces — dijo Yugi

— un cazarecompensas llamado placido y un ladrón del pueblo, ¿como se llamaba? . . . Kyriu? — completo Joey

La única persona a la que habían mencionado y que en verdad conocía era el rey Halldor, un hombre Alfa de atractivo indiscutible y gobernante de un enorme territorio lleno de riquezas

— también veo que no está como su guardia esta vez

— siempre se toma este día libre, suele ir al bar Bootleg a pasar el rato, puedes ir a buscarlo

Un Omega en un bar?, Eso no solía terminar muy bien la mayoría de las veces

.  
.  
.

No le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar el bar que le habían dicho, con solo verlo pudo darse cuenta que ese no era un lugar para cualquier persona

— En verdad vino a este lugar?

Al entrar pudo encontrarse con varios hombres de apariencia no muy confiable e intenciones desconocidas bebiendo y hablando animadamente

— ¿Donde estara Yusei?

Había demasiada gente, las iluminación era tenue y había personas moviéndose por el bar por lo que encontrarlo sería una tarea difícil

— ¿Buscas a Yusei Fudo?— pregunto una voz suave y femenina

Una de las meseras se acercó a él, tenía el cabello de un púrpura rojizo y unos delicados ojos cafés, Jack asintió ante la pregunta de la mujer

— si lo buscas está en la mesa del fondo junto con toda esa multitud, si quieres hacer una apuesta será mejor que la hagas rápido

— ¿Apuesta?

Jack quedo un poco pensativo, ¿Apuesta?, ¿Que iba a apostar?

Se acercó a la multitud esperando ver a Yusei como dijo la mesera y en efecto ahí estaba acompañado junto a aun desconocido mientras todos gritaban y ponían sacos llenos de monedas en una de las mesas

El desconocido era un hombre gigantesco que sujetaba la mano de Yusei con fuerza mientras sus codos estaban sobre la superficie de la mesa

— ¿listo para perder niñito? — pregunto el hombre con burla

— eso debería preguntarlo yo — respondió Yusei

Una de las meseras se acercó a ellos para comenzar

— listos?, uno, dos . . . ¡Ahora!

El hombre intentaba empujar la mano de Yusei para que está tocará la mesa

Estaban jugando vencidas ( fuercitas, pulsera, echar un pulso)

El hombre sudaba descontroladamente mientras intentaba que el brazo de su oponente se moviera

— esto si que es raro — dijo Jack al ver la escena — ¿ese hombre se siente bien?

Parecía que el hombre estaba a punto de explotar, Yusei estaba quieto con una cara sería, fresco como lechuga y con la apariencia de que no hacía ningún esfuerzo

— ¿Estás cansado? — pregunto Yusei al hombre

— No, no voy . . . a perder contra un pequeño Omega — dijo el hombre entre jadeos de cansancio

— lo lamento pero eso es lo que pasará

Solo hizo falta un ligero movimiento del brazo de Yusei para que la mano del hombre terminará sobre la mesa

La gente aplaudía y gritaba de emoción, algunos comenzaron a recoger sus ganancias mientras otros solo maldecian por haber perdido

— genial no?, El jamás ha perdido desde que la primera vez que vino aquí

La mesera de cabello rojo se acercó y levantó el brazo de Yusei

— alguien más quiere intentar vencer a nuestro ganador

Nadie respondió ante el reto, después de ver a un giga te caer ante el era obvio que nadie se atrevería, había que ser muy tonto para intentarlo

— ¡Yo!

Jack levantó su mano para aceptar el reto

— ¿Qué haces aquí Jack?

— pensé que podíamos pasar otro día juntos pero jamás pensé que sería en un lugar como este

Jack tomó asiento frente a él, sujetaron sus manos y esperaron la señal para comenzar

— solo puedo decirte que es seguro que perderás

— eso lo veremos

— listos?, uno, dos . . . ¡ahora!

El juego apenas había comenzado y las cosas ya estaban mal para Jack  
Aplicaba toda la fuerza que tenía pero el brazo de Yusei estaba quieto

— ¡¿Que demonios?!

No podía entenderlo, no se supone que los Alfas son más fuertes que los omegas físicamente y son los que deben estar siempre en la cima

— ¿Quieres que termine con esto?

— ¡No, te voy a ganar!

Si tan solo eso fuera cierto, Jack no pudo entender cómo es que en menos de un segundo su brazo termino sobre la mesa

— ¿Que?

— . . . duraste menos que los demás

La gente comenzó a reír al verlo perder, que un Alfa perdiera contra un Omega en cuanto a fuerza física solía ser algo ridículo y ahora Jack era un chiste

.  
.  
.

Pasaron un largo rato en el bar, Jack bebiendo y Yusei alejándose de cualquier cosa que tuviera alcohol, si algo de eso entraba en su sistema entonces se arrepentiría

— Estuve hablando con el príncipe sobre ti aunque no me dijo mucho

Yusei bebió de su vaso de leche para después hablar

— ¿Que quieres saber sobre mi?

— me gustaría conocerte mejor, tal vez saber sobre tu familia y lo que te gusta

Yusei soltó un largo suspiro odiaba hablar de su vida privada

— entonces, ¿Que es lo que . . .

— . . . me gusta dibujar, las espadas, montar dragones, mi madre murió, mi padre no me habla y he vivido con mis tíos desde que puedo recordar

Había respondió más rápido de lo que esperaba pero era momento de hacer la pregunta que le importaba más

— ¿Hay alguien en quien estés interesado?

Yusei miro a Jack con seriedad para después responder, desde que lo había visto sabía que el rubio estaba detrás de él

— seré sincero contigo Jack, creo que eres atractivo y un buen hombre, pero no me interesas

Continuará


	11. Chapter 11

Trabajaba más rápido y más duro de lo normal, después de lo ocurrido con el príncipe y en el castillo tenía que reponer el tiempo perdido

Golpeaba el metal que se encontraba al rojo vivo para darle la forma adecuada mientras pensaba sobre todo lo que había pasado

Había conocido al príncipe, a su prometido y obtenido una carta mágica, no todos los herreros podían decir que habían vivido algo como eso

— . . . *Suspiro* el príncipe Yugi

El pequeño príncipe era lindo y desde que lo conoció este parecía haber desarrollado un gusto y favoritismo hacia el, prefiriendolo en lugar de su prometido, además el príncipe tenia un irresistible olor a miel y un rostro de inocencia y pureza

— fue divertido, pero no creo que volver, tengo mucho trabajo aquí — se dijo Yami a si mismo, de seguro su padre no dejaria tener más tiempo libre

Un golpe fuerte en la puerta lo alejo de sus pensamientos, su padre había entrado al taller algo apresurado y emocionado

— ¡Yami deja de trabajar y date un baño que apestas!

Unas hermosas palabras salieron de la boca de su padre

—¿Que?

— prepárate, te arregle una cita con el hijo Omega del panadero

— ¿Con Ryo?

— así es, arreglate, Ryo te esperará en la plaza al mediodía

¿Su padre arreglandole una cita?, En verdad quería que sentara cabeza, aún recordaba su charla el día de la función del circo

.  
.  
.

Estaban sentados frente a frente, Yami era observado con una mirada sería

— ¿Quieres arreglarme una cita?

El hombre asintió con una sonrisa

— Es hora de que conozcas a alguien y pienses en tu futura familia

— ¿No crees que soy un poco joven para ello?

Un fuerte golpe en la mesa por las manos de su padre hizo que Yami se pusiera recto sobre la silla

— ¡tonterías! a tu edad yo ya había conocido a tu madre y tenía planes para formar una familia, aunque esperaba tener más hijos además de ti

— lo sé papá lo sé

— he estado hablando con mucho de los hombres del pueblo y arregle algunas citas con sus hijos e hijas

Genial, su padre ahora era casamentero

.  
.  
.

Sabía que no podía ir encontrá de su padre, aunque no quisiera ir lo obligaría arrastrándolo hasta la plaza del pueblo para presentarlo ante Ryo

— creo que no tengo otra opción

Tomó un baño rápido eliminando todo el sudor y el mal olor de su cuerpo, se puso un cambio de ropa y salió de su hogar con dirección al pueblo

Era mediodía por lo que había grandes grupos de personas haciendo sus compras en los pequeños negocios o solo hablando de trivialidades

— ¡Yami por aquí!

— Oh hola Ryo

Ryo era un Omega de cabello blanco, mirada inocente y cuerpo pequeño, algo que no concordaba con su tendencia a reunirse con personas que mucha gente del pueblo consideraba "malas compañías"

— Creo que estamos en la misma situación, ¿Tu padre te obligo a venir conmigo?

— Si

— Mi padre arreglo esta cita con el tuyo, dice que debo buscar mejores compañías

Como Ryo había dicho ambos estaban en la misma situación, ambos padres querían que sus hijos encontrarán a alguien adecuado

— Muy bien, ¿Quieres que hagamos algo para que nuestros padres no nos maten? — pregunto Yami a Ryo

— Esta bien, prepare algo para un picnic, podemos ir a un lugar más tranquilo y comer

Solo tomo unos minutos de viaje gracias a la ayuda de Gaia para llegar a su destino, un hermoso prado con algunos árboles los cuales proveían de convenientes sombras

Buscaron un árbol perfecto para disfrutar de la comida que Ryo había preparado

— Nunca había tenido una cita — Dijo Yami, el nunca antes había tenido un encuentro como ese con alguien, la verdad nunca le había importado

— De seguro has disfrutado de mejores cosas que estás — respondió Ryo

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Todos ya escucharon de tu aventura en el castillo

Yami se preguntaba cómo era que todos se enteraron de eso, no recuerda habérselo dicho a nadie

— Desde que fuiste a la fiesta del príncipe y a la función del circo con el todos creen que te convertirás en un caballero, que eres su mejor amigo o consentido

— . . . No soy nada de eso, solo fui a la fiesta y el pareció tomarme cierto cariño

— Tal vez le gustas 

— Eso no puede ser posible . . . Y aunque lo sea, el es un príncipe y yo un herrero, además él va a casarse

No negaría que desde que lo vio y que había comenzado a pasar tiempo con el había desarrollado cierta atracción hacia el príncipe

— Podría ser una de esas historias que lees en los cuentos, dos personas de mundos diferentes que se enamoran 

En varias historias que podías encontrar en libros había situaciones como esas pero estaba seguro que las cosas no eran así en la vida real, además no estaba muy seguro de sentir algo verdaderamente genuino por el príncipe 

— Solo veo al príncipe como un amigo y de seguro el también me ve así 

.  
.  
.

Fue una tarde interesante, Yami y Ryo se divirtieron hablando y disfrutando de la deliciosa comida que Ryo había preparado, algo de carne, pan, una bebida dulce y un delicioso pastel

Hablaron para poder conocerse mejor, al parecer Ryo estaba siendo "cortejado" por un hombre que no era del agrado de los padres de Ryo

— ¿Acaso ese hombre es un ladrón?

— ¿Bueno, él dice que es el "Rey de los ladrones"

Rieron y hablaron durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, no había sido algo tan malo 

El viaje de regreso fue agradable, el sol se estaba poniendo lo que hacía que el cielo y toda el paisaje se viera hermoso

Al llegar a la entrada del pueblo Yami bajo de Gaia y ayudo a Ryo a bajar, debía llevarlo a su casa antes de que anocheciera

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

— yo puedo ir solo, fue una "cita" divertida — respondió Ryo

— si quieres fingir para que tu padre te deje tranquilo entonces puedes usarme — dijo Yami

— jejeje tu también puedes usarme

Ambos rieron, si aparentaban estar juntos entonces sus padres estarían tranquilos

Ryo se acercó a Yami, lo abrazaría para despedirse, Yami pensaba corresponder el abrazo pero

— ¡Ryo!

Tanto Yami cómo el albino giraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, ahí en la entrada del pueblo estaba un hombre alto de piel morena, cabello blanco con una tonalidad casi gris y una gran cicatriz en una de sus mejillas 

— ¿Quien es el? — pregunto Yami al ver al hombre 

— ¡¿Tu puercoespin?!, ¡¿Qué haces con mi chico?!

— ¿De qué estás hablan. . .

Yami no se dió cuenta cuando fue empujado por el hombre alejándolo de Ryo

— El es mío cabeza de puercoespin, no te le acerques

Yami estaba confundido, ¿Ese hombre sería la razón por la que le arreglaron una cita? . . . En verdad se notaba que era un delincuente

— Yami, el es Akefia, es un amigo muy muy cercano

Yami se sentía un poco intimidado por el hombre, era más alto y obviamente más fuerte físicamente, estaba seguro que ese hombre podría levantarlo y partirle en dos 

— Hola — saludo Yami intentado comenzar de nuevo

— ¡No te acerques a Ryo!

Eso no sería fácil ese hombre parecía ser agresivo por naturaleza 

— Yami es solo un amigo, el fingirá estar conmigo para que mis padres estén tranquilos y tú puedas estar cerca de mi 

Akefia miro a Yami

— te dejare estar cerca de Ryo ¡pero mas te vale no tocarlo!

— . . . claro 

No sabía que pensar sobre su vida, esta comenzaba a volverse más y más extraña cada día 

— Debo volver a casa, los veré después

Yami dejo a la pareja sola, regresaría a casa y le diría a su padre que la "cita" con Ryo fue perfecta

\--Continuará


	12. Chapter 12

Estaba muy pensativo, ya habían pasado algunos días desde su llegada a Vigrid y su encuentro con el pequeño príncipe, pero aún no lograba entender que estaba mal con el

No lograba entender cómo es que Yugi prefería al herrero en lugar de el "Aigami Diva, su prometido, futuro esposo, príncipe del reino Vijam y futuro rey de ambos reinos"

¿Que estaba mal con el?, venía de un lugar próspero, era el príncipe de ese reino, muy inteligente y muy bien parecido, lo único diferente entre ellos era la clase social

— ¿Será el cuerpo?, ¿El herrero tendrá más músculos que yo?

Se miro al espejo de su habitación intentando encontrar lo que estaba mal en el, si se comparaba con Yami diría que eran iguales

— . . . No, es algo estúpido

Podía entender que apenas se conocían, pero era tan difícil para el príncipe prestarle un poco de atención a el

— Podría llevarlo a un paseo mañana, iríamos al pueblo o a los alrededores para tener una cita 

sabía que Yugi no rechazaría un paseo fuera del castillo, por lo que sabía eran contadas las veces que lograba salir

.  
.  
.

Cuando el día siguiente llegó, Aigami tuvo que esperar a que las lecciones de Yugi terminarán para poder hacer su proposición

Lecciones de magia, historia, matemáticas, modales y la más que más lo impresionó . . . danza

Frente a la mirada de Aigami y de su instructora el pequeño príncipe mantenía una postura perfecta mientras se sostenía solo en la punta de uno de sus pies mientras que su otra pierna formaba un perfecto ángulo de 90°

Su rostro no mostraba signos de esfuerzo, cansancio o dolor, nunca había visto a alguien tan tranquilo en una postura así

— ahora fouetté y grand jeté

Las fuerzas de Yugi no fueron las suficientes para hacer el último paso por lo que cayó al suelo

— Fue un buen intento pero debemos seguir trabajando en ello, la clase termino ya puedes retirarte

La instructora abandonó el lugar dejando a ambos solos

— ¿Necesitas algo Aigami?

— Bueno . . . Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a dar un pequeño paseo conmigo, me gustaría pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo

— ¿Tiempo conmigo?, ¿Tu y yo solos?

.  
.  
.

La respuesta fue un "si", sorprendiendo mucho a Aigami quien no tardó en preparar todo lo necesario para su cita

Darían un paseo por el pueblo y tendrían un almuerzo en las afueras siendo claramente protegidos por varios guardias, incluyendo a un muy insistente Jack y un ya harto Yusei

La gente del pueblo se acercaba a ambos, para darles la mano y felicitarlos por su próximo casamiento, incluso algunos niños se acercaban a Yugi para ser cargados por el, este no podía negarse a los pequeños con ojos brillantes y sonrisas de felicidad 

— ¡Levanteme, levanteme!

— ¡No a mí, a mí!

Todos veían como Yugi intentaba darle un poco de atención a cada uno, Aigami noto eso

— Te vez tan lindo rodeado de niños

— Gracias

— Me pregunto cómo serán nuestros hijos

Yugi se sonrojo al escuchar eso, nunca había pensado en el tener hijos aunque eso estuviera implícito en su compromiso

Siguieron con su paseo, Yugi visitó muchos de los puestos de los vendedores durante el, no solía salir del castillo por lo que ver todo lo que había era muy interesante para el

Después de su paseo cada uno subió a un carruaje con dirección al lugar donde Aigami había planeado su almuerzo, al llegar a las afueras del pueblo en un amplio prado, fueron recibidos por una gran carpa y un pequeño banquete para ellos junto a un pequeño grupo de guardias

— me asegure que todo estuviera listo antes de nuestra llegada — Dijo Aigami esperando que Yugi reconociera su esfuerzo

— oh gracias — Respondió Yugi con la voz un poco apagada

El almuerzo fue algo interesante, Aigami le contó a Yugi sobre su vida y sobre sus intereses

Aigami era el primogénito del rey de Vijam y tenía una hermana pequeña llamada Sera que según las propias palabras del príncipe era lo más importante para el.

— . . . Ya veo, es interesante

Durante todo el día Aigami pudo darse cuenta que no importaba cuanto intentará acercarse o hablara con Yugi, este parecía no importarle 

— . . . Yugi ¿Me odias?

— ¿Que?, Claro que no

— aunque nos conocemos desde hace poco, vamos a casarnos pero parece que no intentas hacer un esfuerzo para conocerme

Yugi solo suspiro y comenzó a hablar 

— No es que te odie, es solo que . . . Nunca tuve muchos amigos y jamás tuve ningún tipo de relación amorosa y ahora me dicen que tengo que casarme, no creo estar listo para ello 

Aigami pudo ver cómo la cara de Yugi mostraba un triste semblante

— Yugi ¿Te gustaría jugar un juego?

Yugi sonrió de inmediato al oír la palabra "Juego"

— . . . ¡¿Un juego?!

El rey le había dicho que a Yugi le encantaban los juegos, sobre todo aquellos que involucraran cartas o resolver problemas

— Es un juego que se juega mucho en Vijam, estoy seguro que te gustará 

Yugi no podía negarse a un juego, consideraba que era lo más divertido que había en el mundo 

— Bien —Aigami le hizo una señal a uno de los sirvientes quien le entrego un par de mazos de cartas — pondremos todas las cartas bocabajo y cada uno deberá encontrar un par de cartas 

— ¡Entiendo! — respondió Yugi un poco impaciente por comenzar 

Aigami comenzó, en su primer intento logró reunir 10 pares

— listo, te toca 

— de acuerdo 

Yugi tuvo mucha suerte ya que logro encontrar los 42 pares restantes sin siquiera fallar en su primer intento 

— ¡Gane! — Grito Yugi por su victoria

— ¿Otra ronda?

— ¡Si!

En la siguiente ronda Yugi encontró todos los pares sin darle una oportunidad a Aigami 

— . . . Tengo otros juegos por si quieres intentarlo, tengo uno que se llama duelo de monstruos 

.  
.  
.

Al final no había sido un día tan malo, Yugi y Aigami jugaron todo tipo de juegos, en todos ganó Yugi haciendo ver a Aigami como un principiante o mal jugador 

— Parece que te divertiste, no esperaba eso, deberías pasar más tiempo con . . .

— Aah

— . . . Yugi ¿Te sientes bien?

Yugi estaba en su carruaje siendo acompañado por Yusei, el viaje era tranquilo pero Yugi había comenzado a sentirse pésimo desde hace unos minutos

— Estoy bien, no te preocupes — respondió Yugi con una falsa sonrisa que intentaba ocultar esa extraña y nueva sensación

Había una especie de presión en su vientre causándole un poco de dolor y un extraño calor

— Será mejor que el doctor te vea cuando lleguemos 

Solo fueron unos minutos de viaje para llegar al castillo, cuando las puertas del carruaje fueron abiertas, Yugi corrió directo a su habitación esquivando a todo sirviente que se interpusiera en su camino

— ¡Me voy a dormir!

— ¡Espera Yugi! 

.  
.  
.

Finalmente estaba en su habitación pero eso no lograba mejorar el estado en el que estaba

Durante el transcurso de regreso al castillo comenzó a sentirse extraño, como si estuviera apunto de enfermarse

La nariz le dolía debido a que por alguna razón estaba captando más olores de lo que normalmente olia

Se sentía un poco caliente pero no parecía un calor normal ya que incluso su ropa parecía mostrarle, por lo que decidió ponerse su camisón 

La cabeza le daba vueltas pero no sé sentía mareado o con náuseas

Tenía una extraña presión en el vientre, parecía que algo quisiera bajar por su recto, como si tuviera ganas de orinar, algo obviamente imposible

— Aahh

Apretaba sus piernas tratando de evitar que lo que sea que fuera saliera de el

— Aah . . . Aah

Yugi supo que su esfuerzo no fue suficiente cuando su camisón y cama fueron mojados por una especie de líquido que salía de el

— . . . ¡YUSEI!, ¡JOEY!


	13. Chapter 13

Ya había oscurecido, el castillo se encontraba en paz y los sirvientes ya se habían retirado a sus habitaciones, cada habitación y pasillo del castillo estaba en silencio a excepción de la habitación de una pareja joven

La habitación estaba llena de gemidos de parte de un rubio y uno que otro gruñido lleno de placer proveniente de un castaño

— Set . . . Seto . . . Más adentro

— Entonces . . . Aquí

— Aahh . . .

Gracias a que Yugi había pasado todo el día con Aigami, ellos habían podido pasar tiempo a solas disfrutando de la compañía del otro sin interrupciones

Pasaron todo el día juntos y al caer la noche no pasó mucho tiempo para que la ropa de ambos terminara en el suelo de su habitación siendo acompañada de una que otra sábana y almohada que había terminado ahí gracias a sus movimientos

— No pares . . . Aah. . .

Joey se abrazaba a seto con brazos y piernas mientras que este se apoyaba con sus brazos sobre la cama mientras que movía la cadera de la manera que a ambos les gustaba

Su miembro entraba de manera brusca en Joey quien solo se deshacía en gemidos al recibir a su Alfa mientras que este sonreía al ver que a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos aún podía hacer sentir bien a su Omega como si fuera la primera vez

— Más te vale que aguantes . . . Porque voy a tomarte . . . Toda la noche 

Los brazos de Joey rodeaban a Seto mientras que la oreja de este recibía el aliento caliente y los gemidos provenientes de la boca del rubio, seguidos de una que otra inesperada lamida

— Muy bien . . . Mi cachorro . . .

Seto tomo a Joey de la cadera dándose la vuelta haciendo que el rubio quedará encima de él

— . . . Te toca

Joey apoyo sus manos en el pecho del castaño para apoyarse y así subir y bajar haciendo uno que otro movimiento hacia adelante, atrás y a los lados

Ambos estaban perlados en sudor, con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas y el cabello de ambos se pegaba a sus frentes debido a que ya estaba húmedo, el espectáculo que estaban haciendo no era nada comparado a cuando alguno de los dos estaba en celo

Ambos sabían que era lo que volvía loco al otro, que Joey estuviera encima montandolo era una de las cosas favoritas de Seto 

Estaban tan inmersos en su momento hasta que una voz y unos golpes en su puerta lo sacaron de el

— ¡Joey!

El rubio se detuvo un segundo esperando que su voz se normalizara para responder

— . . . ¡Estoy ocupado!

Reanudó su movimiento causando que Seto gruñera, Joey si que sabía moverse.

Los golpes y las llamadas continuaron pero esta vez Seto fue quien se encargó de responder

— ¡¡QUE ESTA OCUPADO!!

Ambos estaban tan cerca de un orgasmo que les importaba poco quien estaba detrás de la puerta

— ¡Joey!

Los golpes a la puerta eran cada vez más insistentes hasta que lograron que ambos se separaran con un gran disgusto ya que ninguno había podido acabar ¿que acaso una pareja no podía disfrutar de un momento a solas?

Seto tomó una de las sábanas para cubrirse y atender la puerta encontrándose con Yusei quien giro su cabeza al entender que los había interrumpido mientras . . . Mientras . . . Ya saben

— Siguen siendo igual que de adolescentes, me sorprende que aún no me conviertan en tío

— ¡¿Que quieres Yusei?!

— No tienes que gritarme . . . Joey tiene que ir a la habitación de Yugi, necesita de su ayuda

Joey se asomó desde detrás de Seto

— No puede esperar — Respondió Joey con las mejillas algo rojas y el deseo en sus ojos

— No, creo que Yugi finalmente tiene su primer celo

.  
.  
.

La habitación de Yugi era un caos, se movía constantemente sobre la cama en un intento de buscar una posición cómoda que aliviará el dolor 

Sus muslos, trasero y camisón estaban empapados de ese líquido que salía de él y que aún no podía identificar

— Yugi

La puerta fue abierta por Joey quien entro y de inmediato la cerro esperando que el olor a miel que ahora inundaba la habitación no saliera

— Yugi es hora de que hablemos de algo muy importante — Dijo Joey sentandose en uno de los bordes de la cama

Yugi solo se cubrió más con la sábana en un intento de proteger su ahora tan sensible nariz, no sabía si decirle a Joey que ahora apestaba a una especie de mezcla de caramelo con un olor refrescante que no sabía identificar, nunca mates había sentido ese olor provenir de él

— No tienes que tener miedo

—. . . que . . . ¿Que me está pasando? — pregunto Yugi no logrando entender todo lo que sucedía

— Lo que te está ocurriendo en este momento se llama "Celo"

Yugi salió de debajo de las sábanas para poder escuchar con mejor claridad lo que estaba ocurriendo

— En este momento te encuentras en tu etapa más fértil, tu recto se está lubricando para albergar el miembro de un alfa y sientes la necesidad de tener a alguien dentro de ti para quedarte embarazado

Yugi se asustó un poco con lo que escuchaba, era demasiado joven para algo como eso

— Esto acabará en aproximadamente tres días, si quieres disminuir el dolor solo tienes dos opciones . . . puedo traer a Aigami y decirle que se haga cargo o puedes hacerlo tú mismo

— . . . ¿Yo?

— . . . Si Yugi, si no quieres que llame a Aigami entonces puedes hacerlo tú mismo

— ¿Co . . . ¿Como?

.  
.  
.

Estaba solo en su habitación, Joey se había ido y ahora estaba solo el con sus ideas

— tengo . . . ¿Tengo que tocarme?

Joey le había explicado muy bien lo que debía de hacer

Mover su mano sobre su miembro, usar sus dedos en su ano para masajear esa zona hasta que el calor que sentía bajará y si quería que bajara mas rápido entonces debí pensar en alguien que lo . . . Que lo excitara

— solo una vez

Se acostó boca abajo, levantó su trasero y llevo una de sus manos a su entrada, con solo tocar con la punta de sus dedos pudo notar que ese líquido salía en gran cantidad

— tengo . . . Tengo que meterlos

Uso su dedo índice para comenzar a masajear su pequeña y virgen entrada

— Aah solo uno

Poco a poco su dedo se abrió paso en su caliente y húmedo interior, sus movimientos eran lentos e inexpertos pero eso no evitaba que el placer lo inundara

— Aah . . . Aah . . .

Nunca antes se había tocado de esa manera, por lo que sabía un omega de su clase no debería hacerlo

— Pensar Aah . . . Pensar en alguien

No sabía cómo el pensar en alguien podía ayudarlo

Llevaba sus dedos cada vez más y más profundo intentando pensar en alguien que lo excitara como había dicho Joey

—. . . Aigami

Pensar en su futuro esposo no ayudaba mucho, los síntomas no mejoraban, Aigami no era de su agrado

— . . . Yami

Cuando la imagen de Aigami en su mente cambio a la de Yami entonces fue cuando pudo notar la diferencia, sus dedos se movían más fácil en su interior y su miembro se ponía cada vez más duro

Al sentir una especie de abertura dentro de su recto, curveo uno de sus dedos logrando sentir una descarga en su interior la cual por poco lo hacia gritar

— Aah Yami . . . Yami

El pensar en el herrero hacia que el calor en su interior se intensificará pero de una manera placentera

Siguió moviendo sus dedos buscando introducirlos en esa abertura que había encontrado, incluso había puesto una de sus almohadas entre sus piernas para frotarse con ella 

¿Era raro si pensaba que Yami estaba junto con el?

Ambos en su habitación, Yami junto a él ayudándolo a sentir placer sexual por primera vez, sentir sus manos las cuales de seguro eran muy fuertes por su trabajo y su boca unida con la suya dándole su primer beso y posiblemente su primera vez

— Aah . . . Aah . . . Yami . . .

Comenzó a introducir sus dedos de manera más brusca y tomar su miembro con su mano libre para empezar a subir y bajar

La sensación de dolor en su vientre cambio por una que se sentía mucho mejor y esta vez sentía que algo iba a salir de él

— Aahh

Yugi se sintió mejor cuando la almohada se mancho de su primera eyaculación y de su lubricante natural, 

No sabía si lo que había hecho era correcto, el darse placer pensando en alguien que no era su futuro esposo

— se sintió . . . Muy bien

Su respiración era irregular, su primer celo combinado con su primera masturbación había sido algo muy intenso, el calor había disminuido pero algo en su interior le decía que eso solo había sido el principio un largo tiempo 

— espero que esto ya haya terminado

Continuará


	14. Chapter 14

Un nuevo día había llegado, los sirvientes del castillo celebraban que su pequeño príncipe que se encontraba aislado en su habitación ahora era todo un Omega, en cuanto el, aunque estuviera feliz por su primo, esta vez no tenía muchas ganas de celebrar junto con todos los demás

Se encontraba en el jardín pensando seriamente sobre la carta que le había sido entregada por uno de los sirvientes y que ahora estaba entre sus manos, estaba muy seguro que diría lo mismo que todas las cartas provenientes de parte de su padre que llegaban cada año, recordándole el "error" que era

Si solo escribía para recordarselo entonces para que escribir, su familia paterna tenía esa estupida creencia de la superioridad de los Alfas ante todos los demas y gracias a eso el, el primer Omega nacido en la familia Fudo tenía el gran honor de haber "arruinado" su linaje anteriormente puro

— Espero que esta carta por lo menos comience con un hola

Desgarro el sobre y saco la carta firmada por Hakase Fudo

No sé tomaría el tiempo de leerla, sus cartas decían lo mismo siempre:

"Espero que ya hayas abandonado esa ridiculez de ser un guardia y encuentres un buen Alfa al que unirte para darle un hijo"

— sino piensa decirme algo bueno ¿Por qué escribir una carta?

Su familia paterna provenía del territorio de los Aesir un lugar no muy amigable para las otras castas

Su madre Redī al ser una beta y la menor y no poder casarse con el padre de Yugi se había casado con el hijo de Zōn el anterior general del ejército del rey Odin el padre de Halldor, fue un matrimonio arreglado y a diferencia de los padres de Yugi, Yusei nunca supo que hubiera algo de amor en el

Su nacimiento no lo había mejorado en nada, dos años después de haber llegado al mundo se descubrió que el pequeño Yusei no continuaría manteniendo a la familia Fudo como una familia de pureza Alfa

— ¿Cuando será el día que dejará de molestar?

.  
.  
.

Jack estaba listo para otro intento de conquista, había ido al pueblo y traído un gran ramo de flores, no sabía que flores le gustaban a Yusei así que el ramo constaba de una de cada una de las que estaban disponibles, aunque los girasoles no combinaban con las rosas, las margaritas ni los heliotropos ni con otra de las que traía

— Le daré el ramo, pasaré todo el día con el y al final tal vez reciba un beso

Estaba muy confiado en su plan a todos le gustaban las flores y era muy seguro que no se las rechazarían

— Yusei

Jack pudo verlo leyendo una hoja de papel con una mirada de indiferencia

— Yusei se traje unas flores — Jack corrió hacia el poniendo las flores frente a su cara — No sabía que te gustaba así que traje todo

Yusei las miro, las flores le parecían bonitas pero no le gustaban del todo

— hum . . . Gracias . . . Son bonitas

Solo un "gracias" y un "son bonitas" el esperaba más que eso

— Entonces, ¿podemos pasar el día juntos?, Podríamos ir al pueblo o dar un paseo

— Estoy ocupado — Respondió Yusei rápidamente

El moreno se levantó y se dirigió al interior del castillo sujetando el ramo de flores

— ¿Eso es todo? 

Que acaso ninguno de sus planes iba a funcionar

"Psst Psst"

— ¿Quien está haciendo ese ruido?

"Psst Psst"

Un chico castaño le hacia señales detrás de un árbol, era el nuevo guardia del príncipe . . . Jaden . . . O era ¿Judai?

— Psst Psst

Jack se acercó cuidadosamente hacia el, ¿Por qué se escondía detrás de un árbol?

— ¿Necesitas algo?

— Te quiero ayudar, te vi darle las flores a Yusei, creeme no lo conquistarlas dándole flores o regalos como esos

Así que Yusei definitivamente no era como los otros omegas

— Conozco a Yusei desde hace mucho tiempo y puedo ayudarte a saber lo que necesites — Ofreció Jaden

— ¿Que quieres a cambio de ayudarme?

— Yusei es de mis mejores amigos, solo quiero que sea feliz

Jack era tan malo en coquetear que necesitaría la ayuda de alguien a quien apenas acaba de conocer

.  
.  
.

Yusei tenía muchas tareas además de ser un guardia, tenía que alimentar a su dragón y ayudar a Seto en el entrenamiento de los guardias

— Muy bien, esta día entrenaremos con la espada— Seto se encargaba de dirigir —¿Hay algún voluntario para pelear contra Yusei?

Ninguno de los guardias de atrevería a pelear contra cualquiera de los dos en cualquier forma posible

— ¡Yo lo haré!

De entre el gran número de guardias un rubio levantó su brazo, no había que ser un genio para saber quién era

Jaden le había dicho a Jack que debía dejar de intentar conquistar a Yusei a base de regalos y que debía interesarse más en las cosas que al moreno le gustaban, le dijo que debía comenzar con el entrenamiento con espadas

— Es un entrenamiento privado Jack — Dijo Yusei

— No importa, será bueno que vean cómo pelean en Vijam — Respondió Seto

Se posicionaron frente a frente, cada uno desenvaino su espada

— Listos . . . ¡Ahora!

Las hojas de ambas espadas chocaron creando un sonido metálico

— Nada mal

Ambos estaban muy parejos aunque Yusei tenía cierta ventaja al ser más rápido pero Jack compensaba golpeando más fuerte

Sus golpes eran tan fuertes que Yusei retrocedía un poco cada vez que bloqueaba un golpe

No le gustaría admitirlo al moreno pero está vez podría ser la primera vez que perdería un combate con espada

— ¡Aah! — Yusei cayó al suelo, el haber retrocedido tanto había comenzado a afectar su balance por lo que el último golpe de Jack lo había echo caer 

Todos se sorprendieron, hasta ahora nadie le había ganado a Yusei

— Muy bien, espero que todos hayan aprendido algo

Los guardias asintieron

— Ahora una demostración de combate cuerpo a cuerpo

.  
.  
.

El entrenamiento había terminado así que ambos caminaban juntos con dirección hacia sus respectivas habitaciones

— Gracias por lo de esta tarde, ayudaste mucho en el entrenamiento

— Esta bien . . . Auh — Jack se sentía un poco adolorido, estaba seguro que su brazo estaba descolocado después de tantas veces que Yusei lo había lanzado lejos y le había hecho tantas palancas para inmovilizarlo

— Lamento eso, me sentí un poco molesto después de perder

Estaban frente a la puerta principal del castillo cuando pudieron ver un carruaje negro con varias adornos de oro y un gran símbolo de "Ansuz" en una de sus puertas

— He visto eso antes ¿Ese no es el símbolo de los Aesir? — pregunto Jack sorprendidos al ver un carruaje como ese

— ¿Tal vez es el rey Halldor?

Los sirvientes no se veían preocupados o apresurados por lo que era poco probable que el gobernante del territorio vecino estuviera de visita

En la sala del trono el rey atendía al visitante sorpresa, una sorpresa no muy grata, el visitante no era su persona favorita en el mundo

— Me alegra verlo majestad, no lo había visto desde que Yusei era aún muy pequeño

Frente al rey de Vigrid estaba el actual general del gran ejercito del rey Halldor en otras palabras el padre de Yusei

— Tambien me alegro, he tratado a Yusei como si fuera mi hijo desde que lo dejo a mi cuidado, ¿A qué se debe su visita sorpresa?, Hubiera preparado una habitación

— Tranquilo, solo me quedare durante unos días, me iré pronto y Yusei vendrá conmigo

Pasaron solo unos minutos para que Yusei se encontrará con el visitante sorpressa

— ¿Padre?

Yusei se sorprendió así que era su padre el que había llegado, no recuerda haber leído nada sobre una visita en su carta, se acercó rápido hacia el

— Bienvenido a Vigrid

Su padre no era muy expresivo o cariñoso con el pero al menos debía darle la bienvenida

— ¿Aún eres un guardia? — Pregunto de forma sería

— Si, soy uno de los guardias de Yugi

— Veo que no haz hecho caso de todas mis cartas, ¿Ya conociste a un Alfa como te lo dije?

— Yo. . .

Solo recibió una mirada sería de su padre, cuando sus órdenes no eran acatadas se molestaba demasiado

— Cielo — su salvación llegó con la forma de un Alfa rubio que rodeo su cintura con su brazo — Te he estado esperando en la habitación

Hakase lo miro, quien estaba tocando a su hijo

— ¿Quien es el?

— Soy Jack Atlas, soy el Alfa de su querido hijo, es un gusto conocerlo señor Fudo

\--Continuara


	15. Chapter 15

Había sido duro, pero ahora todo estaba mucho mejor, después de esos tres días que había pasado aislado en su habitación sin dejar de manosearse pensando y repitiendo el nombre de su nuevo amigo, solo deteniéndose a comer lo que Joey traía y atender sus necesidades se sentía una persona completamente nueva

—Espero que eso no vuelva a pasar otra vez

Ahora por alguna razón todo lo veía y sentía diferente, incluso a las personas con las que había convivido toda su vida parecían diferentes

—Aun no entiendo que es lo que celebran todos

En cuanto abrió la puerta para salir de su habitación y regresar a su rutina y tareas como príncipe recibió un montón de cumplidos y sonrisas de parte de los sirvientes del castillo, felicitando por que ya era todo un omega

—No fue algo tan agradable y feliz como ellos creen como para celebrarlo

Muchos mas cumplidos de los que ya recibía antes del pequeño percance por el que había pasado, no era para tanto, incluso su tío él inexpresivo quien estaba de visita lo había felicitado por ello, claro que lo había hecho a su manera la cual no era muy cariñosa

Desde que eso paso, Joey, Seto y Yusei le parecían otras personas, ahora cada vez que estaba frente a ellos no podía dejar de captar un olor distintivo en cada uno, cada vez que Joey se acercaba no podía dejar de sentir un olor a caramelo, finalmente podía sentir el olor a canela en Yusei del que todos hablaban y Seto no dejaba de emitir ese olor a hierbabuena cuando estaba cerca de Joey

Eso lo hacía pensar, ahora que podía identificar el olor en todos ¿A qué olería Yami?

Tal vez olería a carbón, alguna especie de olor a quemado, tal vez a algún tipo de madera quemada o un olor que estuviera relacionado con su trabajo como herrero, le pediría permiso a su padre para poder ir al pueblo después de sus lecciones y visitar a Yami

— Yugi — Aigami llegó por unos de los pasillos — Escuche lo que paso, te ves mejor ahora e incluso diferente, parece que tu cabello y tú piel se hicieron más suaves

Desde algunos metros Yugi pudo captar un olor raro, un olor que no podía soportar ¿Acaso ese aroma tan insoportable provenía de Aigami?

— Gra...Gracias— Decía Yugi con dificultad ya que se estaba cubriendo la nariz

Ahora que su nariz estaba más sensible podía olerlo, no dejaba de captar el olor característico de Aigami, un olor muy dulce y fuerte a uva, ¿Cuál era el problema? . . . Yugi odiaba las uvas, Joey siempre lo obligaba a que se las comiera cuando era un niño pequeño y hasta ahora ese odio no había disminuido nada

— ¿Te sientes bien?

_ Si . . .Tengo que irme

El más bajo salió corriendo, no soportaba el olor de su prometido

Corrió lo más lejos que pudo hasta que dejó de captar el olor insoportable que en lugar de atraerlo solo lo hacia querer alejarse más de el

—¡Aigami apesta!

Durante todo el día Yugi intento evitar a Aigami todo lo posible, no podía estar más de dos minutos cerca de el ya que volvía a captar ese desagradable olor que no hacia más que lastimar su pobre nariz, daba gracias por sus lecciones diarias ya que lo mantenían lejos de su prometido

Después de sus lecciones su padre le había dado permiso de poder visitar a Yami, como siempre siendo acompañado por alguien, esta vez por Jaden, Yusei y para sorpresa de todos su "nueva pareja" Jack

Los cuatro iban a caballo de manera tranquila, pero gracias a que Jaden era su nuevo guardia las cosas se habían vuelto menos tranquilas

—Se ven tan bien juntos, son una pareja muy linda

El castaño había comenzado a molestar a Yusei desde que había escuchado las buenas noticias de parte de Jack y del padre de Yusei, el sabia que el moreno y el rubio serian una pareja perfecta

—Ya basta Jaden

Yusei se encontraba molesto con el y en especial con Jack, se había aprovechado de la situación, agradecía que lo hubiera salvado de los regaños de su padre pero igual estaba molesto

—Si, no molestes a mi dulce Yusei

Yugi no estaba prestando mucha atención a la pelea que tenían sus guardias por lo que estos podrían estar matándose sin que él se diera cuenta, en su mente solo estaba Yami, ¿Qué estaría haciendo en este momento?, ¿Estaría trabajando?, ¿Estaría durmiendo?, no le importaba, solo quería verlo

—Esta bien, dejare de molestarlos, como guardias debemos centrarnos en nuestra misión, que nuestro príncipe se encuentre de manera segura con el amor de su vida

Yugi esta vez sí presto atención a eso, ahora el era el blanco de las burlas de su amigo de la infancia

—. . . Yami es mi amigo y solo quiero verlo

—Lo que usted diga su majestad

Definitivamente Yugi solo veía a Yami como un amigo o eso es lo que se decía a si mismo desde que lo conoció en la fiesta 

Dejo de estar perdido en sus pensamientos cuando pudo ver a lo lejos la cabaña que era el hogar de Yami y su padre, fue en ese momento en el que comenzó sentir un olor algo débil pero muy agradable, era un aroma similar al del postre que Joey preparaba para el en cada uno de sus cumpleaños

—Huele a . . .chocolate

.

.

.

Ahora podía trabajar más tranquilo, su padre finalmente había dejado de molestarlo desde que lo vio pasar más tiempo con Ryo, muchas veces el albino lo visitaba mientras trabajaba llevando algo de comida, claro que siempre era acompañado por Akefia para recordarle que no debía tocar lo suyo

—Sabes que Ryo y yo solo somos amigos ¿Verdad?

El más grande de los tres no respondió y solo tiro algunos de los instrumentos que Yami usaba al suelo como manera de respuesta

—No hagas eso—Dijo Ryo algo molesto y dándole un golpe con el codo en su costado

—¿Por qué estamos aquí?

—Venimos a visitar un amigo

—Él no es mi amigo

Nada mejor que la visita de tus amigos en tu hogar y lugar de trabajo ¿Qué cosa era mejor que eso?, definitivamente nada

Siguió con su trabajo esta vez sumergiendo el metal al rojo vivo dentro de una gran tina de agua cuando su nariz capto un olor dulce y tan embriagador que lo hizo perder su concentración dejando caer toda la pieza de metal dentro de la tina

—¿Ocurre algo? —Pregunto Ryo algo preocupado al ver que Yami se había quedado estático y no dejaba de respirar de manera profunda ese olor que había llegado al taller de manera inesperada

—. . .Yo . . .Yo . . .

No sabia que le pasaba, ese olor dulce por alguna razón lo había dejado congelado y tartamudeando como un tonto, nunca en su vida había captado un olor como ese

—¿Qué es ese olor a . . .miel? —Pregunto Akefia algo sorprendido, no lo admitiría, pero ese olor era mucho mejor que el de Ryo

—Hola Yami

Los tres por poco sufren un infarto al ver a la persona que había saludado de manera tan familiar a Yami y que además era la fuente de ese dulce olor casi hipnotizante a miel ¿Qué hacia el príncipe ahí?

Ryo y Akefia se pusieron de rodillas ante el mientras que Yami seguía quieto intentado volver a la normalidad

—. . . Yu . . .Yugi . . . ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a verte

Yami no sabía que pasaba, pero escuchar eso de parte del pequeño príncipe le causaba cierto sentimiento muy agradable, además su rostro de sinceridad y pureza no hacia mas que aumentar el ritmo con el que su corazón latía

—¿Enserio?, eso me alegra mucho—Respondió Yami feliz y algo nervioso

—Entonces es cierto que el príncipe está enamorado de ti, te lo dije—Dijo Ryo sin medir sus palabras

Yugi se sonrojo al escuchar lo que el omega albino había dicho, ¿el enamorado de Yami?, no negaría que pensaba mucho en el y que le gustaría pasar mucho de su tiempo junto al herrero, ¿pero amor?, no estaba muy seguro de estar enamorado

\--continuara


	16. Chapter 16

— Tu casa es muy bonita

Se habían movido a la sala del hogar de Yami, Yugi y este estaban sentados en el comedor mientras que su padre, Akefia y los guardias de Yugi se encontraban escondidos detrás de uno de los marcos de la puerta mirando y escuchando todo, cada cuanto podías ver a la realeza tan de cerca.

— Aquí tiene su majestad, espero que sea de su agrado — Ryo se había encargado de hacer un poco de té para Yugi y dárselo en la taza más fina que había disponible

— Muchas gracias

Ryo casi se quedó sin voz al recibir el agradecimiento de parte de Yugi además de una pequeña sonrisa, el albino sabía que el príncipe era llamado muchas veces lindo y adorable, pero no creía que lo fuera tanto.

— No hay problema. . . traeré más para sus guardias

Ryo se retiró con dirección hacia la cocina a hacer el mencionado té y girando de vez en cuando para ver la situación que ocurría en la sala.

— Yugi ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pues yo . . .

El pequeño príncipe no sabía si decir la verdad, _"acabo de tener mi primer celo, me toque en todas partes y monte una almohada durante tres días pensando en ti, no soporto el olor del hombre con el que debo casarme dentro de poco y vine a olerte",_ no podía decirle eso, así no hablaba un príncipe.

— Bueno . . . termine mis lecciones temprano y creí que sería una buena idea el visitarte

Ryo asomo su cabeza desde una de las paredes de la cocina para sonreír hacia Yami y hacerle una señal, estaba muy seguro de que sus suposiciones eran correctas.

— Eso es genial, pero mi padre y yo estamos ocupados y creo que deberías pasar más tiempo en el castillo, no creo que a tu padre y tu prometido les guste que pases tanto tiempo con alguien del pueblo

Yugi miro a un lado, si tuviera que elegir entre para tiempo en el castillo oliendo un desagradable olor o estar en una cabaña mirando al chico que lo hacía sentir cosas raras que eran a la vez agradables, definitivamente elegiría la segunda opción.

— ¿Podría quedarme y verlos trabajar?, me gustaría ver lo que hacen, no ocupo mucho espacio y prometo no causar ningún problema

—No creo que a papa le guste eso

—¿Enserio? —La voz de Yugi sonó un poco triste — . . . creí que podríamos pasar la tarde juntos, pero si tienes que trabajar entonces creo que me iré

Todos los presentes, aunque intentaran ocultase y no formar parte de la situación no pudieron evitar sentir una pequeña presión al escuchar a Yugi hablar con cierta decepción de que su deseo de pasar el tiempo con Yami no podría cumplirse

—Pero tal vez papa lo permita si hablo con él, espero que no te moleste mucho el calor del horno

—¡No importa!, me comportare muy bien —La felicidad podía notarse en la respuesta de Yugi

**.**

**.**

Yami debió continuar con su trabajo, debía terminar un hacha que alguien del pueblo le había ordenado, no era difícil pero la presencia de su invitado lo estaba retrasando un poco, pero no era que Yugi lo estuviera molestando, sino que el que este lo viera fijamente con tanto interés e incluso un poco de admiración lo ponía algo nervioso.

Yugi estaba quietecito sentado en una silla provista por el padre de Yami viendo como trabajaba, era interesante como alguien podía crear desde cosas tan sorprendentes y peligrosas como espadas a otras cosas como armaduras, llaves, cadenas etc.

Sin embargo, había alguien que en verdad estaba causándole una gran molestia a Yami.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?, ¿Para qué usas ese martillo?, ¿Puedo tocar el horno?, ¿Qué le pasa a tu cabello?

El chico castaño que había llegado con Yugi era muy insistente con una interminable serie de preguntas que intentaba responder de manera tan rápida como las hacia

—Lamento si estoy molestando, pero trato de averiguar que le gusta a Yugi de ti

Yami se detuvo y miro al chico, apenas lo conocía y ya lo consideraba un entrometido, aunque tuviera una voz y un rostro muy amigable.

—Yugi no gusta de mí, le agrado como amigo

—Si claro — Dijo Jaden con sarcasmo en su voz, aunque la mayoría de las personas lo consideraran un despistado podía notar claramente que había algo entre el herrero y el príncipe — Conozco muy bien a Yugi, sin embargo, puedo notar algo muy raro en el cuándo habla de ti y cuando te ve, algo que nunca vi en el cuándo miraba a otros príncipes o personas de la realeza.

Yami giro un poco su cabeza para poder a Yugi quien seguía en su asiento, este lo miraba de una forma que expresaba cariño, sus enormes ojos brillaban y sonreía con mucho amor, además de que no dejaba de liberar su aroma el cual le causaba cosquillas en la nariz.

—Creo que Yugi te considera alguien muy especial

Siguió trabajando mientras pensaba en lo que ese castaño decía, sería ridículo que alguien de tan alta posición se interesara en alguien de su nivel, claro que desde que Yugi lo conoció parecía estar buscando una excusa para verlo, le regalo una carta muy rara la cual ocultaba en su habitación para que no causara ningún problema además Yugi iba a casarse y no quería ser conocido como el tipo que se robó al príncipe

—Estoy muy seguro de que ustedes dos terminaran juntos de una manera u otra

—¡Eh! Claro que no

Aun con los interminables comentarios de parte de Jaden debió seguir trabajando, su padre le ayudaba en pequeñas cosas como avivar el fuego del horno o agregando mas carbón mientras que los guardias de Yugi estaban vigilando en el exterior del taller

Yugi miro a Yami trabajar durante toda la tarde haciendo una que otra pequeña pregunta las cuales Yami respondía con toda amabilidad a diferencia de las Jaden, incluso lo había dejado usar su martillo para golpear, pero debido a la poca fuerza con la que Yugi contaba el metal se mantenía intacto

—Yugi es hora de irnos—Yusei regreso al taller, debían regresar antes de que el rey se molestara por no ver a su hijo presente a la hora de la cena.

—¡¿Tan pronto?!

—Debemos regresar antes de que anochezca

Yugi suspiro, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido

Todos subieron a su caballo excepto Yugi que quería despedirse de todos

—Fue un honor conocerlo señor Yami

—El honor fue mío su majestad y por favor llámeme Aknamkanon—El padre de Yami se sentía tan agradecido de haber tenido al príncipe en su hogar

—También fue un honor conocer a los amigos de Yami

Ryo y Akefia no eran capaces de hablar, estaban estáticos en su lugar, el ultimo incluso había arreglado su ropa tratando de cubrirse más.

Y cuando llego el turno de despedirse de Yami el tono de su voz cambio

—Me gustó mucho pasar el día aquí . . . espero poder verte pronto—Yugi miraba el suelo con un rostro completamente rojo

—También fue bueno verte

—Si . . . Eh Yami . . . yo . . .

El pequeño príncipe estaba nervioso, no sabia si hacer lo que estaba pensando

—¡Te quiero!

Yugi se acercó mas a Yami, se puso de puntitas y aun con su baja estatura pudo darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla al mayor

—¡Adiós!

Yugi y los demás se fueron de manera tranquila dejando a Ryo, Akefia, el padre de Yami y el mismo Yami muy sorprendidos, Yami veía como el príncipe se iba con sus guardias mientras se tocaba la mejilla, su rostro se sentía caliente y un poco avergonzado por haber recibido un beso por parte del príncipe

—Hijo ¿Estas tratando de conquistar al príncipe?

**_—Continuara—_ **


End file.
